


Just Keep Dancing

by ilky



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky





	Just Keep Dancing

They’re both completely different dancers, one being an extreme perfectionist and the other doesn’t give up despite not being a natural. It’s crossing over into the evening, the team’s leader throwing up his hands in defeat while Marika laughs and calls her boyfriend, they both leave.

But the remaining two still press play to get it just right, maybe to even see who would be the last one standing. Not watching his own moves in the reflection of himself, Takatora examines Ryoma’s carefully and it’s always at this part where he bites his lip out of frustration.

"No no no! You’re still too stiff Ryoma, you have to almost roll your waist, like a belly dancer, not like you got a hip replacement!" Takatora critiques, again, and stops the music once more.

The younger of the two rolls his eyes and pants quietly, receiving more complaints. Ryoma thinks it’s only he who Takatora picks on, the other dancers don’t even get a slight glare much less a mountain of dissatisfied remarks.

"Watch me, at this part, you have to relax your back and pretend your grinding onto someone, watch," Takatora instructs and counts the steps out loud. Ryoma watches as the older one carefully, still annoyed but willing to comply.

He doesn’t realize it but maybe it’s just the fact that it’s suppose to be a sexy move, in general, not when Takatora does it. “Okay ready? One two three four,” Ryoma quickly follows the count and he relaxes his back and tries to roll his hips but he catches himself blushing and his rhythm falters.

"No no no. How are you even here? It’s a simple move, we’re not even breaking dancing!"

"Well I’m sorry I’m not a natural perfectionist like you," Ryoma spits and Takatora is glaring.

It’s quiet for a few moments before Takatora blinks and looks away. “Come here, I’ll help you,” he mumbles and Ryoma lifts his brow, still in his spot.

"Stop staring like an idiot and come here. We have two days before competition, those little Gaim bastards are not winning again," Takatora meets him in the middle and starts to count.

Ryoma follows along and they become perfectly in synch till the part comes up, but instead of reacting badly, Takatora stops and goes behind Ryoma. “Here, right here,” Takatora’s hands are holding Ryoma’s hips and it’s quite startling. “Relax your back, and roll towards the right, like that,” he continues. Ryoma tries to remain focused, but Takatora has a strong grip, it’s a bit of a surprise.

"No no, here," Takatora completely glues himself behind Ryoma, "relax and follow my body."

'Relax?! You can't stand me and you're telling me to relax?!' Ryoma is screaming in his head, but he supposes he's tired and he's been practicing all day, he has no choice but to just go with it.

It’s embarrassing but Ryoma allows the older of the two to control his movements and it’s a bit distracting when Takatora’s natural scent mixed with his cologne and sweat fill Ryoma’s senses. It’s intoxicating, “that’s good, you’re getting it,” Takatora says beside his ear as Ryoma fights to close his eyes.

Suddenly the warmth is gone and the smell disappears, Ryoma looks to find his teammate, who is now playing the song. He feels disappointed that the moment is gone and that he enjoyed it. “Now that you got it, let’s put it all together.”


End file.
